


The Moment

by ProtoNeoRomantic



Series: I Want Another First Kiss [8]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s01e01 Welcome to the Hellmouth, F/F, First Kiss, Seize the Moment, Subtext Becoming Text
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2670296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProtoNeoRomantic/pseuds/ProtoNeoRomantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A first kiss Buffy and Willow might have shared in Season One, if Buffy could have felt what Willow was feeling in that moment. (1 of 7)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Moment

Beautiful. That was the only word. For Buffy. For how she made Willow feel. Except maybe comfortable, brave, excited. “Do you want to hear my philosophy?” she asked. Willow soooo did. And when those eyes looked into hers and said “life is short”, when Buffy challenged her to 'seize the moment'... for the first time Willow knew exactly how she felt and that it was okay, that she didn't have to make excuses for not dating boys. Tomorrow she might be dead, tonight she was alive. Leaning in close, heart fluttering, she brought her mouth to Buffy's, seizing her moment.


End file.
